The subject matter herein relates generally to an electrical device for a vehicle running board, and more specifically, a lighting assembly for a vehicle running board.
Running boards for vehicles often include electrical lighting devices for safety and aesthetic purposes. Typically, running boards extend alongside the vehicle frame between the front wheel well to the rear wheel well and below the door openings to provide a step for aiding passengers in entry or exit of the vehicle. Lighting assemblies are coupled with the running boards for both functional and decorative purposes. For example, lighting assemblies can illuminate the stepping surface of the running boards and/or trip or safety hazards on the ground surface below the running board. In another example, lighting assemblies can enhance the appearance of the vehicle by illuminating indicia or logos on the running board or vehicle.
Generally, multiple lighting assemblies are required to provide illumination for both safety and aesthetic purposes, and/or provide illumination at multiple locations. However, multiple lighting assemblies lead to increased cost, assembly, and installation. Accordingly, there is a need to maximize the illumination attributes of the lighting assembly, while minimizing the cost, assembly, and installation.